Entre sus brazos
by nitta yumiko
Summary: Sango siempre ha sido una muchacha sensata y de carácter fuerte, eso la ayudó a seguir adelante a pesar de haber perdido a toda su familia cuando niña. El destino la ha dejado en manos de una adinerada familia, donde conoce a sus mejores amigos y al amor de su vida. Short-fic para Danperjaz de "El intercambio navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Regalo a Danperjaz del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor.**

 **Petición de mi pervertido navideño:** Amor imposible. La pareja no puede estar junta por la diferencia de edad y la sociedad.

La pareja puede tener una relación alumna-profesor o bien empleada-jefe, el debe ser mayor que ella. Final feliz, por favor.

* * *

Capítulo 1

¡Pero qué asco!, ¿Cómo pudo haber salido eso de un ser humano?

La mancha de vomito del general Iwamura no cedía, por más que Sango la frotara con ese viejo trozo de franela, no parecía querer despegarse del tatami*. Los ronquidos del hombre a quien pertenecía la sustancia, no dejaban de resonar en la habitación, menos mal se había quedado dormido. Tenía una resaca tan fuerte que seguro y el dolor de cabeza, no le había permitido mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Ptsss…

Sango se volvió hacia la puerta corrediza, Kagome la miraba desde ahí, llevaba un cubre bocas en la cara, -Oye Sango, la señora Akiyama te está buscando-

Akiyama, esa mujer era un desastre, y Kagome era demasiado buena persona como para no seguir con la tradición que se impusieron de pequeñas, y llamarla "La Señora Urraca".

-Lo siento, ¿Puedes decirle que me espere?, si el Señor Iwamura despierta y ve este desastre, seguro y me echaran de la casa-, después siguió con lo suyo.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí- sin duda Kagome estaba loca, su amiga era muy guapa, pero estaba loca, -No querrás que se enfade ¿o sí?-

No, no quería volver a pasar la noche en el patio, empapada y congelándose hasta los huesos.

-De acuerdo, ¿estas segura?- ambas miraron hacía donde yacía el gordo y viejo hombre, con su infernal sonido.

-No te preocupes, está dormido, si intenta algo lo pateare esta vez-

Sango asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a su amiga detrás, agradeció ser librada de la no agradable tarea; pero pobre de Kagome, era tan bonita que los hombres perdían el control, seguía soltera gracias a la Señora Urraca, ambas sabían que esa vieja se la estaba reservando para el mejor postor.

Salió por el pasillo caminando por el suelo de madera, en sus blancos calcetines, en el patio lateral divisó a dos niñas jugando a las escondidas, eran las dos sobrinas menores de la Urraca.

La familia Ayakima estaba compuesta por seis hermanos, tres hombres y tres hermanas (quienes eran la cabeza de la familia), de los tres hermanos mayores no quedaba ninguno, solo los siete hijos que habían dejado. En cuanto a las tres hermanas, la Señora Urraca era la mayor, ella y su hermana menor perdieron hace años a la hermana de en medio gracias a una enfermedad; después la hermana menor desapareció con un samurái* de su sobrino hace unos meses, dejando a la soltera Urraca sola, en casa de su sobrino mayor.

De los siete, Miroku Ayakima era el primer hombre que había nacido del hijo mayor, después fueron tres mujeres del segundo, al final dos niñas más y un pequeño niño del hijo menor.

Sango había visto a todos los hermanos y hermanas, también a todos los sobrinos. Desde que era una niña y llego a esa casa, se podía ver a todas las señoritas mayores conversando y tomando el té, pero ahora ellas ya estaban casadas y vivían lejos.

-Y qué bueno-, se dijo a sí misma, nunca habían sido muy amables con ellas.

En su caminata, llegó a un pequeño jardín, detrás de la cocina, considerado más bien como un huerto. Sentado sobre una roca que con el tiempo se había desgastado de tanto tallar ropa en ella, se encontraba el único hombre que no le prestaba ninguna atención a Kagome. Al principio Sango pensó que estaba ciego o que era torpe y despistado, muy absurdo.

-¡Oye Inuyasha!-

Él la miró, buscando la procedencia de su nombre. Levantó la mano a modo de saludo, y continúo afilando una de las katanas* que usaban ellos los samurái.

-La Señora Urraca te he dicho mil veces que no te sientes sobre esa roca, le desagrada de alguna manera-

Él solo bufó y siguió con su labor. Pero Sango quiso castigarlo un poco por si indiferencia.

-Adivina, ¿quién está sola en este momento con el General Iwamura?-

La cara del samurái solo dio una pequeña señal de perturbación, pero nada más.

-No es mi problema lo que haga Kagome-

-Pero si Kagome no lo ha hecho por voluntad propia-, Sango se odio, era una mentirosa.

-¿La han obligado?-, no levantó la vista de nuevo, pero el que hubiera preguntado ya era un avance. Sango sonrío.

-Tal parece, creo que nuestra Señora quiere casarla con él, después de todo es un hombre rico-

Sango la mentirosa, pero valió la pena. El rostro de Inuyasha se puso ligeramente rojo, no como ella esperaba pero ya era algo ese colorete. La sirvienta sonrió una vez más y se dispuso a continuar con su camino.

-Por cierto, ¿escuchaste la noticia?- alcanzó a escucharlo antes de desaparecer en la pequeña cocina.

Una mala, viniendo de un samurái, en especial de uno como Inuyasha.

-¿Qué noticia?-

-Se dice que Akiyama Miroku está por regresar- la sonrisa de Inuyasha lo decía todo, sus intenciones. Eso ganaba Sango, ella solita.

-No me mientas, dijeron que fue a hacer unos tratos con un Señor feudal y que tardaría meses en regresar-

-¡Vaya! No se te escapa nada Sango- enfundó la espada y se levantó para marcharse.

-No seas ridículo, si es verdad que viene, seguro vendrá por su estúpido comandante de samurái-

Y dicho esto, desapareció en la cocina.

* * *

-¿Quién está ahí?- en la oscura habitación, seguro que el general no podía verla, a eso se sumaba el mareo que el hombre tenía.

-Me llamo Kikyo- Kagome fingió la voz de una de sus compañeras de trabajo y también tomó prestado su nombre. La mancha ya había salido del suelo, ahora solo se apresuraba a recoger lo que usó para limpiarla y poder escapar.

-¿Kagome?-

Ella se lamentó, ¿Qué tenía que hacer Inuyasha ahí?

-Ella no está aquí, joven Inuyasha- de nuevo tomó prestado el tono de Kikyo.

Él pareció entender, -Claro, la buscaré en otro lado, pero la Señora Akiyama las llama a todas-

Kagome asintió y salió al de la habitación; -Muchas gracias Inuyasha-, dijo cuando estuvieron fuera de peligro.

-Descuida, pero es verdad, la Señora Urraca las quiere a todas-

* * *

-¿En dónde te habías metido, mocosa?-

Urraca, la Señora Akiyama hacía honor a su apodo; ¿Cómo era que aún no se daba cuenta de cómo la llamaban? Hasta sus tres sobrinos pequeños la llamaban asía a sus espaldas. Probablemente su orgullo le impedía creerlo, su orgullo y vanidad.

-Lo lamento, me enviaron a limpiar la habitación del General…- Sango hizo una reverencia, no en el suelo, los guerreros no se rebajaban tanto.

-¿Crees que me interesa?- graznó Ayakima, -esta noche debemos preparar toda la casa, nuestro señor regresa-

-¿Él señor Miroku?- Kagome apareció por la puerta, poco después Kikyo se hizo presente. Inuyasha caminaba detrás de ellas, pero tomó un camino distinto.

Ayakima Akiko (Urraca) se giró para revisar la sopa en la enorme cazuela de Kaede, la cocinera.

-Así es, debemos prepararlas muchachas-

-¿Para qué?- sonaron casi como un coro ensayado las tres.

La Señora Urraca pareció molestarse aún más, -¿Acaso creen que las tome a mi cuidado por su idiotez?, pues no, el Terrateniente vendrá con él, el plan es que una de ustedes se case con él-

-No somos tontas, Señora nuestra, - hablo Kikyo, - Pero sí creo que se toma demasiadas molestias, ¿Por qué no solo mete a Kagome en su cama?, se ahorraría mucho con nosotras.

Sango la fulminó con la mirada, ¿Era burla?, ¿Sarcasmo? O ¿Hablaba en serio? No fue de extrañarse, Kikyo siempre estuvo celosa de Kagome; ambas fueron recogidas del mismo templo, iban a convertirse es sacerdotisas, pero un incendio les robó ese futuro. Kagome bajó la mirada y se encogió.

-Puedo hacerlo Kikyo, pero me estoy tratando de reservar a esa muchacha para alguien más provechoso-

Pobre Kagome, tan bonita que era su amiga.

-Solo por esta vez, voy a prestarles tres de los Kimonos* que eran destinados para la señorita Koharu-

Koharu, para Sango era tan extraño escuchar el nombre de un muerto como si nada, ella era la prometida de Miroku, pero una terrible enfermedad se la llevó de este mundo.

Unas palmadas la despertaron de su ensoñación, -Apresúrense a poner todo en digno estado, muchachas, Kaede ¿Qué habrá para la cena?-

Las tres salieron de la cocina y se apresuraron a llegar a la estancia destinada a las fiestas y reuniones. Era una pieza que quedaba en el centro del palacio, estaba rodeada de un estanque, lleno de carpas y tortugas.

Las tres muchachas se levantaron un poco los kimonos y corrieron por los pasillos del palacio, al ser las acogidas por la Señora Ayakima podían andar por donde quisieran, pero sin descuidar sus deberes como sirvientas de la familia. Sango dejó a su amiga y a Kikyo muy detrás en un instante, haber corrido por los bosques en su niñez la hacía más resistente.

El salón del estanque de era muy hermoso de día, magnifico de noche, corrió hasta llegar al lugar, de las otras dos no había ni rastro.

Se tomó unos minutos antes de entrar a la estancia, y se asomó por el barandal de madera hacía el agua debajo de ella. Su reflejo le fue devuelto por el cristalino líquido, tan pacifico, solo perturbado por el nadar de los peces.

Se recargó sobre el barandal, acomodo su barbilla sobre sus brazos, seguro que Kagome y Kikyo tardarían tiempo en llegar.

-Miroku…- casi sin pensarlo se puso a pensar en él. Hace mucho que lo conocía, cuando ella llegó era una niña de nueva años, se había quedado huérfana por la guerras y terminó en su palacio. Ahora ella llegaba a los diecinueve.

-Diez años…- , ¿Cuántos tendría ahora él? ¿Veintiocho? Seguro que sí, estuvo contando todos los años. Y él también. Cada que ella cumplía años, él le dejaba un dibujo en su ventana. Aun los guardaba todos, los diez.

Lo quería tanto, y él la quería a ella, ¿Miroku seguía queriéndola?

La aparición de sus amigas la hicieron salir de su ensoñación, ya no podía esperar por verlo.

* * *

Los carruajes hacían sus comunes apariciones entre la sociedad, Miroku sabía que nunca era del todo bueno confiarse de ellos, -Y parece que tenías razón…- no pudo evitar felicitarse a si mismo por su acertada predicción. En efecto, el transporte se había averiado a la mitad del camino, se supone que el tiempo de diez horas se reducía a cinco gracias a la cantidad de caballos. Pues ahora debería cabalgar hasta su hogar, solo esperaba no llegar tarde y que su invitado principal no perdiera la paciencia. Mandó traer otros animales, pesto que los que tiraban del carruaje ya debían de estar cansados.

-¿Y bien, Ayakima?, ¿Qué otro improvisto se hará presente ahora?-

El terrateniente era un hombre decidido y directo, que decía lo que pensaba sin inmutarse y que regía sus tierras con puño firme. Las contradicciones no podían entrar por sus oídos.

-Me temo que ninguna más, mi Señor, a partir de ahora continuaremos con el viaje a caballo, unas cuantas millas más y llegaremos. ¿O su Señoría tiene algún inconveniente con montar?

El terrateniente sonrío, -Para nada, muero de ganas por llegar a su bien dichosa morada-

Y se retiró, era una persona altanera y vanidosa, por suerte Miroku ya sabía tratar a gente como esa, su tía tenia las mismas cualidades.

Los relinchos de los caballos y el sonido de su trote, alertaron al importante hombre de la llegada de sus lacayos con estos, de prisa se montó en uno y salió a toda velocidad por el camino.

Al verlo, sus acompañantes comenzaron a llamarlo a gritos, pero él anunció que se adelantaría al resto.

* * *

Koharu había sido una muchacha de apenas quince años cuando la comprometieron con el Señor Ayakima, gracias a su puesto de alto rango, ella era bajita y algo regordeta, por lo tanto, sus ropas eran demasiado cortas como para la altura de Sango; Kikyo y Kagome no eran tan altas, pero si mucho más delgadas.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡Kaede, trae unas mantas de su habitación!- gritaba la señora Urraca, tenía la esperanza de que, con un poco de relleno en sus torsos, se solucionará la delgadez de las jóvenes, -¡No puedo creer que estas muchachas sean tan escuálidas! ¿En verdad están comiendo como se debe?-

Las dos solo asentían a todo lo que decía su Ama, no tenían más elección, después de pasar tanto tiempo con esa mujer, uno se acostumbra a asentir, callar y acatar. Los tres pasos claves con los cuales habían sobrevivido.

El kimono de Sango parecía picarle por todos lados, ¿Acaso sería el espíritu de Koharu, el que provocaba eso?, desecho esa idea de su mente, ojalá y solo fueran los nervios. Hubo que hacer falta descocer la parte de abajo para que sus pies quedaran cubiertos.

Kaede y la Señora Urraca había elegido los mejores tres kimonos de Koharu. Los que Kagome y Kikyo portaban, nunca habían llegado a mostrarse; pero el de Sango, ya lo había visto una sola persona, un hombre.

Habían accedido a que las peinaran como se debía, aunque las tres detestaban arreglarse el cabello, aunque no hubieran querido, terminarían con un peinado en forma de durazno sobre la cabeza, la cara llena de polvos blancos, los labios de rojo y perfume insoportable.

Por otra parte, la Señora Urraca se atavío con sus mejores prendas y accesorios, como si esperara alguna posibilidad de desposar ella misma al terrateniente.

Para cuando dieron las siete de la noche, todo el mundo estaba preparado y muy nervioso por la llegada tan inesperada por la mañana, ahora ya la ciudad entera estaba notificada; un grupo de señoritas se paseaban una y otra vez por la entrada al palacio junto con sus madres.

Sango estaba en la habitación que compartía con sus dos compañeras, se encontraba sola mirando por la ventana al jardín que había fuera, al pequeño árbol bonsái y a la luz que se filtraba desde las ramas de los árboles. Se sentía mal, como si estuviera tomando un papel que no le pertenecía, uno que no sabía interpretar. ¿Qué pensaría él al verla, con las ropas de su novia muerta? Era mejor no pensarlo y abstenerse a seguir haciéndolo.

Detrás de ella, en el pasillo, Kikyo le recordaba a Kagome que no dejara ver su rostro a todo el mundo, de lo contrario sería imposible caminar sobre la saliva de todos los hombres. ¿Qué sentiría Kagome? Tal vez los comentarios de Kikyo eran una burla a su belleza, o ¿En verdad quería protegerla? Intento distraerse, dando vueltas al comportamiento de estas dos.

Ya no sabía que esperar, era mejor no hacerlo más.

-Ya no esperes, Sango…-

* * *

Todos, en cada uno de los pasillos por donde caminaba, se inclinaban a su paso. Él correspondía a todos con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Oh, mi Señor!- Urraca a la vista, -Es toda una alegría que regresara a casa-. Se acercó a él e hizo una inclinación. Miroku iba a contestarle que tenía prisa para supervisar todo con respecto a la cena, pero la mujer se adelantó a su Señor.

-Hay unas señoritas que están a su cuidado esta noche, ¡Muchachas!- Dio dos palmadas y las tres se aparecieron en el pasillo, Kagome y Kikyo mantuvieron la cabeza alta al terminar la reverencia, pero Sango continuó mirando hacía el suelo.

-Kikyo, Kagome...-Sí, Miroku se acordaba bien de las tres, - ¿Sango?, No puedo saber si eres tú, hasta ver tu cara-

El rostro que tanto ansiaba ver, poco a poco fue mostrándose a él. Sango era tan hermosa, le sonrió, y ella no le devolvió el gesto, les expreso a las tres lo contento que estaba de saludarlas y continúo con su camino.

* * *

-¡El Señor Miroku parece encontrarse de maravilla!, en verdad esperaba que ese viaje lo dejara un poco fatigado-

Las tres estaban arrodilladas a la pequeña mesa en donde normalmente comían, Kaede no dejaba de mirar por la ventana hacía donde estaban todos los varones reunidos, simultáneamente daba vueltas a la sopa que estaba preparando.

-¡Ni que decir de Inuyasha! ¡Parece que fue ayer cuando llegó!-

Miroku había conducido a todos los invitados por el palacio, daba un pequeño recorrido por su hogar. Inuyasha se encontraba en el dojo*, y los acompañó en cuanto pasaron por ahí.

-Éramos todos unos niños- replicó Kikyo, mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios.

-Bueno, pero Inuyasha y Miroku no eran tan pequeños-

Todas asintieron a la afirmación de Sango, Kagome permanecía callada pero atenta.

La Señora Urraca irrumpió en la cocina con su poco agradable presencia, lo atareada que estaba la hacía aún más insoportable.

-Eso ya es pasado, dejen de comportarse como desdichadas las tres- se acercó a Kaede y le arrebató la cuchara que estaba usando y probó el guisado, - más les vale que se comporten como las señoritas en las que las convertí, no quiero pasar por ningún ridículo, especialmente tu Sango-

Las tres se inclinaron y, al poco tiempo, terminaron sus bebidas. Otra fiesta, ¿Por cuántas más tendrían que pasar?, y solo para exhibirlas.

-Escúchenme bien, - Dijo la Señora Ayakima-, si no terminan desposadas antes de que cumplan veinte años, abre fracasado como tutora; ahora vayan y no me hagan esperar-.

Dicho eso, las empujo al pasillo con dirección a la estancia donde sería la reunión.

* * *

*Tatami: tapete delgado que se ponía sobre el suelo en las habitaciones japonesas, tejido de paja

*Samurái: antiguo guerrero japonés

*Katana: espada japonesa

*Kimono: prenda femenina japonesa

*Dojo: edifico en el que se aprendían artes marciales y manejo de armas


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pobre Kagome. Mirándola desde su lugar, se veía abrumada y fastidiada, a pesar de eso sonreía. Sango se preguntó ¿cómo era que lograba ser tan buena?, si todos esos sujetos comenzaran a rodearla, ella los habría dejado semiconscientes de la golpiza; y eso mismo planeaba hacer, si alguno de ellos les ponía las manos encima a sus compañeras.

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba, Señorita?-, se había olvidado del Doctor Watanabe por completo, pero era fácil olvidarse de él, sobretodo porque su compañía y su personalidad no eran nada extraordinarias o memorables.

-Mi nombre es Sango, protegida de la Señora Ayakima- se repuso de inmediato, y se dispuso a servir más sake al Doctor, pues él había estado sosteniendo su vaso a la altura de su rostro. A pesar de estar sentados, Sango seguía siendo mucho más alta que el calvo hombre, este llevaba ropas elegantes aunque gastadas, su voz era lenta y monótona al entablarse en conversaciones, sin mencionar sus continuas pausas.

¿Quién diría que terminaría en este sitio? De la nada le surgió esta pregunta en la cabeza, recordó aquel día en el que ella, su padre y su hermano menor habían salido de caza, su madre no los acompañó. Al regresar, ya no existía más aldea, más hogar, ni mucho menos una madre a quien abrazar. Después los atacaron a ellos, su padre la empujo detrás de un montón de madera seca su cabeza golpeo el suelo y ella se desmayó cuando recibió el impacto, al despertar no supo más de ellos. Todo el lugar había sido saqueado y quemado, recorrió todas las casas para encontrar algún sobreviviente, pero no había nadie; varias casas estaban en llamas, la de ella no lo estaba, por lo que fue más fácil entrar y llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte de su madre por horas.

El Doctor se sobresaltó, se había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que había dejado que el licor se derramara sobre el suelo, por suerte no tocó al hombre; de prisa se disculpó y salió a toda prisa de la reunión con dirección a la cocina, sin percatarse de que la seguirían.

 **OoO**

-Ya le he dicho que no pasó nada-, después de que sintió unos dedos deslizarse por su espalda, se excusó y salió huyendo de todo ese montón de hombres. Nunca se esperó que Inuyasha la siguiera también, para preguntarle si alguno de esos "desgraciados" se había atrevido a tocarla.

-¿Y entonces por qué saliste casi corriendo de ahí?-

-Fue por… necesitó aire-

Ella había sido una niña cuando llegó, nueve años, había llegado antes de Sango. Kikyo y Kagome ya tenían unos meses cumplidos en ese sitio cuando Sango apareció, Kikyo era dos años mayor que Sango, Kagome era menor a las otras dos. Desde que se apareció Kagome, le puso atención, tal vez fue desde lejos, pero la suficiente como para conocerla a detalle, a ella y a las otras dos.

-Me estas mintiendo-

Kagome agachó la cabeza, -Sí, lo estoy haciendo, es porque no quiero que arme un alboroto-, lo miró desde su altura, hacía los ojos, - ni usted ni el Señor Ayakima, los cinco hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, y la Señora Ayakima nos dijo que esto es importante para el Señor y para nosotras-

Inuyasha se volvió a otra parte, no quería verla suplicándole, rogando que no interviniera cuando uno de los invitados la manoseara, era demasiado sumisa, y eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Pero también era terca, tan necia como para rechazarlo.

-No voy a prometerte nada, ¿De acuerdo?-

El bello rostro de Kagome se relajó solo un poco, ya era un avance.

-Gracias,- le sonrió, - ahora hay que volver, a la Señora le dará un ataque si nos ve solos, samurái-

Él asintió, pero dejó que ella se marchara primero de nuevo a esa jungla, llena de enredaderas resbalosas. "Si nos ve solos…", se quedó pensando en esa frase, en como sus labios y su voz la pronunciaron.

La vio perderse entre los invitados, más atrás estaba Kikyo, jugando alguna especie de juego extraño, de vez en cuando bebiendo más sake* del que debería, pronto tendría que hacerse cargo de ella, y llevarla cuando perdiera la conciencia, ¿En dónde quedo la sacerdotisa?

 **OoO**

De prisa buscó una toalla delgada para limpiar su desastre, estaba debajo de varias más, al sacarla todas cayeron como una lluvia sobre ella.

Se dispuso a recogerlas todas, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente para eso.

-Mi tía va a enfadarse, - esa voz, tan esperada por sus oídos y su corazón, -será mejor que te ayude con eso-

Miroku se arrodilló junto a ella, y comenzó a levantar una por una las telas del suelo, no salió palabra de la boca de Sango.

-Me alegro mucho de verlos a todos, a ti, Kagome, Kikyo, a Inuyasha- ella no respondió, Miroku pensó que tal vez se debía a lo que dijo la última vez que se vieron, antes de que se fuera al palacio del lugarteniente.

"No lamento lo de Koharu…" ¿Enserio le dolieron tanto a Sango?

\- Ese… es un bonito kimono-

Sango se volvió bruscamente y le asestó una bofetada, -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

Miroku se preguntó, ¿Por qué se puso tan furiosa?

Los ojos de Sango estaban rojos de lágrimas contenidas, -Sabes perfectamente a quien perteneció, la preferiste a ella, era mucho más bonita, pero ahora tienes el descaro de decirme que te gusta el kimono, claro que te encanta, después de todo le pertenecía a ella-

Con que eso era. Miroku abrió la boca de nuevo, para poder explicarse, esa no era su intención al mencionar el cumplido mal recibido. Pero no se le ocurrió nada. Claro que sabía que era una prenda de Koharu, se lo había visto puesto el día antes de que cayera enferma, era una muchacha delgada y frágil, todo lo contrario a su Sango, la Sango que acababa de perder.

-Yo no la prefería en lo absoluto, solo…-

-Solo que era más hermosa que Kagome y que yo, y mucho más joven, ¿Es eso?- interrumpió Sango, él ya no le respondió, - lo sabía, siempre vas detrás de mujeres lindas, solo por deseo-

Miroku no quería seguir escuchándola, era tan doloroso escuchar la verdad de sus labios. Por su culpa, cayó prendado de Koharu, una niña a comparación con él, una niña como su amada Sango lo fue alguna vez.

-Lamento lo que pasó, y entiendo que te sientas traicionada, no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte perdón, pero si te confieso que lo lamento, lamento haberte perdido Sango-

-Pero no lamentas haberte ido con Koharu, ¿Verdad?-

Miroku ya ni dijo más, se levantó, puso las toallas que había recogido del suelo sobre una mesa y se marchó. Sango se quedó sola, entre las penumbras de esa habitación, una veladora apagada le recordó a su corazón, tanto tiempo ardió por el mismo hombre, pero él lo apagó con solo un suspiro, suspiro que emitió después de una mirada a otra más bella.

 **OoO**

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué mi familia no me vendió? ¿Por qué se quedaron conmigo?-

Como era de esperarse, Kikyo yacía medio despierta junto a varios invitados en el mismo estado, a veces le gustaba jugar a que era una geisha*, se ponía a entretener a todos con juegos y se emborrachaba cada que se llevaba a cabo una fiesta. Tal vez hubiera preferido eso a ser una sacerdotisa.

-Y luego me dejaron a cargo de una mocosa con carita de ángel-

Inuyasha acompaño a Kagome a la habitación que compartían las tres, con Kikyo en brazos.

-Tu amiga apesta a alcohol-

-Ella no es mi amiga- dijo Kagome mientras abría la puerta corrediza, -pero la aprecio como una hermana, aunque halla veces en las que no la soporto-

Inuyasha asintió y la siguió al interior de la habitación, depositaron a la joven mujer sobre un futon* y salieron de la habitación.

-Ya no quiero volver a la fiesta- dijo Kagome, justo cuando cerraron la puerta corrediza, -es bastante aburrido, sin Sango y sin Kikyo seré presa fácil durante toda la noche-

Inuyasha la tomó del brazo, -Yo cuidaré que nada te pase-

 **OoO**

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y caían por el borde de su mentón, otras se deslizaban por la mandíbula, solo provocaban silencio al caer sobre sus rodillas, se desenvolvió del obi* y se arrancó el kimono prestado, lo arrojó sobre el suelo, con solo su yukata* se sentó sobre el marco de una ventana.

Después de deshacer su peinado a tirones, el cabello castaño le formaba una cortina sobre el rostro destrozado, igual que su corazón; no había parado de llorar, se preguntó si sus compañeras seguirían durmiendo, ¿Y qué importaba? Quería seguir llorando. No volvería a la habitación. Se quedaría ahí, en el pequeño almacén de los jardineros, con sus sandalias de madera fina botadas en el suelo de tierra, abrazando sus rodillas.

Era tan doloroso, de niña se había jurado nunca enamorarse. Una de sus vecinas se había comprometido con un joven guapo de la ciudad, pero nunca se casarón, el padre de ella descubrió que el sujeto era un libertino que andaba de mujer en mujer. La pobre chica no soportó el dolor y terminó ahorcada por su propia mano, el amor asesinaba.

Pero, cuando recordaba los días y las noches que pasó en secreto con Miroku, antes de que Koharu llegara, sentía la dicha de su compañía y de su calor, lástima que ahora esos momentos le sabían amargos.

Miroku era igual que aquel culpable por la muerte de su vecina, un libertino que se iba por las más hermosas, menos Kikyo y Kagome, ellas avisarían a Urraca sin duda.

Afuera, el sol salía poco a poco de entre la tierra, tornando el cielo de color rosado y anaranjado, el cerezo del pequeño jardín frente al almacén brillaba con esa luz.

Alguien estaba caminando dentro del jardín, un hombre y una mujer ¿Quiénes serían?

-Entonces, ¿Está de acuerdo?- reconoció la voz del terrateniente, era un hombre unos años más grande que Miroku, no por eso menos apuesto, pero sus modales eran fríos y vanidosos, lo evitó durante toda la velada.

-Por supuesto, Sango no ha tenido ninguna propuesta de matrimonio y tampoco Kagome-

Hablaban de ellas.

-Y ¿Qué edad tienen estas jóvenes?-

-Sango tiene diecinueve años, Kagome dieciocho-

-Entonces no hay ningún problema respecto a su desarrollo, ¿verdad?-

Nada bueno salía de la boca de esos dos, ¿Desarrollo?

-Claro que no, todo está perfecto en sus cuerpos-

Maldita Urraca, algo tramaba.

-Entonces hable con ellas, ¿Cuál cree usted que sea más provechosa para tener hijos?-

Sango ya no escuchó más, salió disparada de su escondite, olvidando calzarse las sandalias y recoger el kimono de Koharu. Corrió hacía su habitación, esquivo todos los sirvientes que recogían el salón de la fiesta anterior y que le preguntaban el porqué de su prisa; recorrió los pasillos como un relámpago, hasta llegar a su habitación.

Su corazón y su mente quedaron sorprendidos, al ver que su mejor amiga estaba entre los brazos de un hombre, él enterraba el rostro entre sus cabellos y le recorría la espalda con las manos, aun cubierta por la tela del kimono.

-Kagome…- los enamorados se volvieron hacía ella, Kagome asustada de que los descubrieran e Inuyasha sorprendido, tal vez de verla así de demacrada.

-Sango, amiga mía, ¿Te encuentras bien?- sin duda, la pregunta de Kagome fue por culpa de su rostro empapado y sus ojos rojos, el rostro de su amiga había abandonado esa expresión de horror que tenía hace unos momentos.

Sango ya no podía pensar con claridad, verlos a los dos por fin era algo muy impactante para ella, estaba agitada, nerviosa, triste y furiosa. Celosa… solo un poco, de que Kagome por fin encontró lo que ella tanto tiempo esperó.

-Urraca planea casarte con el terrateniente-

 **OoO**

*Sake: bebida alcohólica japonesa, hecha a base de arroz

*Geisha: bailarina japonesa

*Obi: prenda gruesa y larga de tela, se enrollaba en la cintura para sujetar el kimono en las mujeres y convertir la figura femenina en una cilíndrica.

*Yukata: se usaba arriba de la ropa interior, pero debajo del kimono.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Durante todo el día, Inuyasha no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a Kagome, y ella agachaba el rostro cuando pasaba cerca de él. Pobre de Kagome.

Pero, ¿Por qué no mostraba Sango también un poco de compasión hacía si misma? Quería hablar con Miroku, quería que él le explicara y le dijera que aun la quería. Había perdido los estribos ayer por la noche, se había dejado llevar por la furia que le provocaba su traición, y más tarde lloró por la alegría de saber que la había echado de menos y que su trato hacía ella nunca cambio, también derramo lágrimas de arrepentimiento por haberlo agredido.

Durante el día tampoco lo vio, no porque lo evitara como lo hacía Kagome con su amigo, más bien porque el joven Ayakima no se apareció en su campo de visión ni una sola vez. ¿Estaría él, acaso, evitándola a ella?

Ya era medio día y la resaca de Kikyo le había impedido levantarse, y Sango era la encargada de cuidar de ella mientras Kagome se ocupaba de la comida junto con Kaede.

-Sango, ¿eres tú?- el paño húmedo que Kikyo llevaba sobre la cara, impedía que Sango mirara sus pálidas facciones.

-Sí, dime- Tomó un poco del té que Kikyo usaba como remedió, era tan poco efectivo como barato, pero con un buen sabor a lima.

-Escuche que pronto una de nosotras va a ser esposa…- un quejido interrumpió la voz de Kikyo, -yo supongo que será Kagome-

Sango tragó el líquido, que de pronto había adquirido un sabor amargo, y se recargó sobre uno de sus brazos a un lado del futon de su compañera.

-Claro que será Kagome, escuche a la Señora Urraca hablando con el terrateniente-

-¿Dijeron algo sobre mí?-, la pregunta de Kikyo sonó a tal grado de esperanza, que Sango no soportó mentirle o hacerle una cruel broma.

-No, lo lamento, solo hablaron de Kagome y de mí-

El paño aun le cubría el rostro, pero Sango noto como una sonrisa se desvaneció debajo de este. ¿Cómo podía soñar Kikyo con casarse pronto? Sinceramente no lograba entenderlo, era lo que Kagome y ella más evitaban, a no ser que fuera un matrimonio consentido.

Ya no quería seguir escuchando a Kikyo y sus incesantes quejas, insultos e improperios hacía Urraca; Kikyo era también muy hermosa, casi tanto como Kagome. A diferencia de esta, Kikyo tenía el rostro más serio y mucho más delgado.

Sango no podía ni soñar en compararse con alguna de ellas dos, ellas eran más delgadas, Kagome tenía el rostro más lindo y tierno, Kikyo era más atractiva y más madura, pero Sango tenía un rostro más sencillo, mucho más libre a su parecer. Ella suponía que debía de ser por haber nacido en el bosque y haber ido a cazar junto con su padre infinidad de veces.

Kagome era una flor de cerezo, Kikyo la flor de campanilla, y Sango una prímula silvestre.

Dejó a su compañera recostada, seguía quejándose consigo misma y ya tenía suficiente de escucharla.

 **OoO**

-¡Sango!-

La joven de cabello castaño levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre.

Después de haber escapado de su compañera, se dio cuenta de que vagar por el palacio no le servía para absolutamente nada; al no distraerse con nada su mente la traicionaba, conduciendo sus pensamientos siempre hacia Miroku. Al final optó por buscar algo en que ocuparse.

Ahora se encontraba limpiando el arroz; con cada cambio de agua, esta salía más clara y sin el almidón. Ojala y su mente se limpiara así de fácil, y también su corazón.

En eso estaba cuando escucho su nombre de labios de Urraca, tuvo que voltear a mirar a la mujer para asegurarse de que era la misma Ayakima quien la llamaba. Sango ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los gritos y al tono impaciente de esta, pero en ese momento no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro, sonaba casi nerviosa sin embargo amable. Urraca la llamaba a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, señora?- cuestiono Sango, después de hacer una leve reverencia, se frotó las manos contra su kimono azul de algodón para secarlas.

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo, es importante-

Urraca la hizo darle la espalda y la empujó levemente para que Sango caminara frente a ella. Pero la muchacha se quedó quieta, ¿Urraca dejándola caminar frente a ella? La Señora le dio una firme palmada en la parte baja de la espalda para incitarla a caminar, impaciente. Comenzó a caminar; al notar que la conducía a uno de los salones de té, la chica comenzó a sospechar que era lo que Urraca quería expresarle.

El salón por dentro no era muy grande, pero era muy cómodo y elegante, con dibujos de pájaros y bosques en las paredes; el tatami debajo de la pequeña y única mesa de la estancia, estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color violeta. Urraca la hizo tomar asiento sobre uno de los redondos cojines rojos.

Se sentaron frente a frente, ese era un salón dedicado a solo dos o tres personas y se gozaba de privacidad para charlar, no se sirvió el té esta vez.

-Mi querida Sango-, comenzó Ayakima Akiko, -Nunca has sido una chica muy dócil que digamos, por eso te pido que… trates de comportarte un poco más accesible en esta ocasión- hizo una pausa y aparto la mirada de la de Sango.

En cambio, Sango se mantuvo mirándola fijamente. Ella sabía que iba a hablar del compromiso, sus sospechas de marido eran solo una: el doctor Watanabe.

Urraca se comportaba de una manera extraña para ella, no tenía las manos quietas en ningún lado, su semblante se había vuelto pálido y estaba perturbada.

Por fin, habló de nuevo, - Hoy, al amanecer, mantuve una conversación con alguien muy importante para ti-, "Más bien, importante solo para usted", pensó Sango entre las palabras de Urraca; la mujer un poco mayor se detuvo un momento para poder pensar bien en cómo iba a comunicarle la importante noticia a Sango, cuando la oración surgió en su cabeza se dispuso a continuar y abrió la boca, logro abrirla pero nada salió de ella.

-No lo haré, - se le adelantó Sango, -No voy a casarme con ese hombrecito de Watanabe, apenas y puede notarse su cara de entre esos enormes cristales que lleva sobre los ojos- Estaba de pie y furiosa, con las manos hechas puños y las uñas se las enterraba en la piel de las palmas sin sentir siquiera el dolor.

-Pero… ¿De qué hablas muchacha?- Urraca se había quedado por completo pasmada, el tono de Sango no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, la chica estaba por completo a la defensiva.

-¿De qué más voy a estar hablando?, las tres sabemos de sobra que tu única intención al habernos acogido, fue la de casarnos, al fin y al cabo el ser casamentera es para lo único que eres buena-

Sango se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir, Urraca se dirigió a ella antes de que deslizara la puerta y huyera.

-Te tome a mi cuidado, mocosa impertinente, porque tu familia está muerta- Sango no se movió, - Tu sobreviviste gracias a tu padre, la noche en la que te encontraron entre las cenizas y te trajeron aquí, vi en ti algo especial y fue por eso que trate de educarte incansablemente-

Sango se giró hacía la mujer,- Es cierto, le debo mucho Señora y se lo pagaré de otra manera, así que por piedad, no me obligue a casarme con alguien tan patético, por favor-

Ni una sola lágrima salió de los ojos de Sango, Ayakima conocía lo fuerte que era, por eso la había elegido él terrateniente.

 **OoO**

Kagome corría por el palacio, varias se tropezó con algunos de los demás criados, pero ni siquiera eso la detuvo de llegar a su amiga.

Después de la charla con Miroku, no lo pensó ni dos veces para salir corriendo en busca de Sango. Cuando llegó a la habitación que compartían las tres, solo encontró a Kikyo tendida sobre su futon con la cara más pálida, casi transparente y con un enfermizo color amarillento, Sango no estaba ahí.

Al llegar a la parte del castillo, destinada para los entrenamientos del grupo de samuráis de Ayakima, el aroma a sudor se hizo presente, seguramente estaban en medio de un entrenamiento.

-¿Dónde está?- Inuyasha estaba gritando, Kagome caminó un poco más adelante para poder ver mejor la escena, sin la obstrucción de uno de los pilares del palacio. Varios de los guerreros se encontraban sujetando a su capitán, con fuerza para impedir que se fuera; otros lo sujetaban de los brazos para que soltara su katana.

-¿Dónde está el infeliz de Miroku?, ¡voy a asesinarlo!-

Kagome se preocupó, ¿Por qué Inuyasha querría buscar pelea con Miroku? Se supone que eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, como prueba de esto está el hecho de que ya lo eran desde antes de que Kikyo y ella llegaran al palacio. Al notar que la fuerza de Inuyasha arrastraba consigo a tres de sus camaradas, se vio obligada a intervenir; él se tranquilizó en cuanto la vio.

-¡Inuyasha!, No hagas nada a Miroku, él no te ha dado motivos para que actúes de esta forma-

-¿De manera que accedes a casarte con él?-

Kagome dudó, ¿Cuándo fue que Inuyasha se enteró de que Urraca la había comprometido con Miroku? Inuyasha se percató de los pensamientos de Kagome, después de todo, se había ocultado detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación de ambos, pero se fue demasiado pronto como para oír el resto de la plática, en busca de una espada para el combate con su falso amigo. No pudo regresar ya que los muchachos lo habían detenido antes de que cometiera una locura.

Una vez solos, Kagome e Inuyasha comenzaron a explicarse.

-No consiento el casarme con Miroku, pero ¿Qué puede importar lo que yo piense?; además tampoco es algo que él quiera-

-Entonces lo mato, te saco de aquí y nos vamos, asunto arreglado-

-No lo hagas, si asesinas a tu Señor, serás obligado a cometer seppuku* y me quedaría sola- Kagome lo sujetó de la manga de su haori y escondió la cara en la tela de la prenda, - si me caso con él, al menos así podremos seguir viéndonos a diario-

Inuyasha se soltó de su agarre, de un tirón un tanto brusco se liberó. –No lo entiendes para nada, te quiero solo mía Kagome-

Ella se lo quedó mirando, ojalá y fuera tan sencillo, pero Miroku le había confiado un secreto de suma importancia y tal vez eso les daría una oportunidad de huir.

-Entonces hay que escapar, lo arreglaremos con Miroku-

Pero Inuyasha no parecía estar muy contento con la idea de ella, -¿Con ese desgraciado?-

-Él no desea casarse conmigo, él está enamorado de Sango y accedería a ayudarnos, hay que hablar con ambos ahora mismo-

Kagome tiró de Inuyasha fuera del pequeño recinto en donde habían estado hablando, la verdad era que Inuyasha seguía sin comprender nada. Pero la siguió con paso firme, mientras dejaban el dojo, los demás samuráis soltaban un suspiro de alivio, cuán grande era el poder de una mujer sobre un hombre enamorado.

 **OoO**

Si alguien pudiera ver el rostro de Miroku por debajo de ese sobrero, pensaría al instante que está sufriendo unos terribles malestares estomacales junto con mareos y nauseas; el pobre estaba amarillo, con el rostro alargado y con ojeras bajo sus ojos. Ayer se pasó la noche en vela, pensando que era lo correcto: si decirle a Sango todo lo que quería, o no decirle y dejarla creer lo que ella quisiera, dejarse atormentar a sí mismo.

Cuando la mañana se abrió paso de entre la oscuridad de la noche, ya era demasiado tarde para poder decidirse. Urraca había llegado a su habitación estrepitosamente, con una sonrisa que le erizo todo el cuerpo, normalmente su tía mantenía un carácter serio y estirado. Se le acercó y lo incitó a que se vistiera ya que tenían un compromiso que celebrar; en ese momento pensó en Kagome, de seguro la pobrecilla había sido ya codiciada por alguno de los invitados de la fiesta.

Miroku le preguntó cuál de las tres muchachas era la afortunada (aunque ya sospechara la respuesta). Lamentablemente Urraca le respondió con el nombre que menos se esperaba: Sango. Su querida Sango había sido pedida en matrimonio, pero… ¿Por quién? En eso estaba pensando; le dio un tremendo dolor de cabeza, vaya impresión.

Urraca, de la nada, se sorprendió, y lo miro analíticamente. Él, ni de chiste se hubiera imaginado lo que circulaba dentro de la cabeza de su tía, un plan malévolo se instaló en los cobrizos ojos de la mujer. En cuanto Miroku oyó eso de involucrarse con Kagome, salió corriendo de sus aposentos para comunicárselo; después huyó del palacio, huyó de la furia de Inuyasha que volvió el ambiente pesado dentro del mismo.

Ahora estaba refugiado, debajo de las prendas de un pobre mendigo, sentado en las calles de la ciudad junto a un mercado. Pensaba en que es lo que iba a hacer, su problema con Kagome no era tan grave, de hecho él ya le había comentado alguna vez a Inuyasha que se la llevara lejos; pero Sango, su querida Sango estaba siendo arrancada de sus manos por el terrateniente.

-¿Por qué a ti?-, se preguntó en un susurro, tan bajo que ni su propia tristeza le reprochó el estar ahí sentado, como un cobarde sin ánimos de luchar por lo que más quería.

 **OoO**

Ahora que estaba por completo sola, no tenía miedo a que alguien viera las lágrimas caer de su rostro. Urraca era una mujer egoísta, o tal vez solo estaba ciega, a su criterio.

Ella ya no sabía qué hacer, ¿Por qué el terrateniente le eligió a ella?; un no se lo podía contestar; Kagome era bonita y mucho, Kikyo no se quedaba atrás, así que, ¿Qué le había visto a ella?

Hace poco, a lo lejos se escuchaba un tumulto, gritos de Inuyasha que seguro y había creado un alboroto con algún otro de los samurái. Ahora todo estaba en silencio. Estaba sentada en la orilla del pasillo, columpiando sus pies cubiertos por esos calcetines blancos.

Pisadas se acercaban cada vez más, eran rápidas, alguien iba corriendo sobre la madera, Sango la sentía vibrar debajo de ella.

De la nada, Kagome apareció gritando su nombre, con Inuyasha detrás de ella. Sango se sorprendió de verlos juntos, ya se habían estado aplicando un feo caso de mutuo rechazo durante toda la mañana.

-¡Sango!, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- Decía Kagome, jadeando de cansancio, sin embargo Inuyasha estaba como si nada, - ¿Has visto a Miroku por aquí?-

-No, ese hombre desapareció-

A Sango le pareció haber escuchado a Inuyasha refunfuñar algo que sonó a cobarde, pero Kagome le colocó una mano en el hombro y él se relajó, nunca pudo resistirse a Kagome.

-Hay que esperar a que este aquí, tenemos algo importante de que hablar, los cuatro- Dijo Kagome, ya más seria y con la respiración menos agitada.

Sango aprovecho que estaban ambos ahí para contarles su compromiso, pero Inuyasha se adelantó a ella.

-Al parecer, Urraca arreglo la boda de Kagome con Miroku-

Como siempre, ese idiota no se detuvo a pensar la situación y se arrojó al problema de lleno; Sango había perdido parte de la confianza hacía su señor cuando se desposó con Koharu, ella era una chica distinta y ajena a ellas, pero Kagome no...

Kagome vio, no literalmente, como algo salía del cuerpo de su amiga y también su rostro transformarse en otro, otro parecido al de un cadáver. Inuyasha se sorprendió al recibir un pequeño golpe en la frente de parte de su amada, la cual se apresuró a explicarse con Sango.

El color de la chica se restauró solo un poco cuando Kagome aclaró que él le había confesado que no quería casarse, puesto que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Pero ya es muy tarde…- la voz de Sango los interrumpió cuando iban a la mitad de explicarle su plan para escapar los cuatro, -Me da mucho gusto que por fin hayan sido sinceros con ustedes mismos pero, yo también estoy comprometida-

Kagome e Inuyasha se sorprendieron, ella más que él, aun así no les gusto saber a quién estaba Sango destinada.

El no cumplirle al terrateniente podía acarrearle una guerra a Miroku, quien no tenía tantos recursos de batalla como su rival, por lo tanto solo sería una cuestión de milagro el que ganaran un conflicto armado los samurái a cargo de Miroku y de Inuyasha.

¿Qué remedio quedaba? Aunque Sango estuviera contenta por saber que Miroku la seguía queriendo, no le servía de consuelo. Debía sacrificarse por el bien de él y de sus amigos.

Kagome vio en los ojos de Sango algo que la alarmó: se estaba rindiendo.

-No lo hagas Sango, no te rindas-

 **OoO**

*Seppuku: antigua tradición del código samurái, consiste en que un guerrero que haya traicionado a su señor debe suicidarse


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Si Sango hubiera siquiera imaginado con escapar de la casa alguna vez, se habría abofeteado a si misma mientras se repetía que era una locura, que estaba mucho mejor aquí de lo que podría estar afuera. Y era cierto, tenía todo dentro de esos muros; las pocas veces que había salido, lo hizo con sus compañeras en busca de productos que comprar, y siempre era al mercado, por lo que nunca salió de la aldea y se perdería sin remedio fuera de esta.

Pero le daba igual, daba igual todo, nunca iba a aceptar quedarse al lado del terrateniente, prefería perderse sin remedio entre los bosques de Japón.

En eso momentos trataba de llenar su mente y su corazón con aquel pensamiento, para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Llevaba las andalias de afuera atadas en un brazo y caminaba con las puntas de los pies para no despertar a nadie, sus calcetines amortiguaban el sonido que provocaban sus pasos.

Ya casi llegaba a la habitación de Urraca, esa vieja se iba a llevar un gran disgusto al no encontrar su dinero; a pesar de que siempre lo escondía envuelto en un pañuelo al final de un pequeño florero con las flores marchitas, ella creía firmemente en que nadie lo iba a encontrar ya que pensaba que no había mejor escondite. Lástima que Sango la había visto miles de veces metiendo la mano en él, además de que siempre tenía las mismas flores. Ojala y no se equivocara de escondite.

Ya era de noche y todos dormían, faltaban casi más de dos horas para el alba según sus cuentas, el velador tal vez era el único que se encontraba despierto por lo que debía pensar en una ruta de escape alternativa que no fuera la gran puerta del palacio.

Pero ya tendría tiempo para eso, debía salir de ahí. Sin perder más tiempo, giró por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de los dueños de la casa, antes ocupadas por toda la familia Ayakima, pero ahora solo por dos de los miembros: Urraca y Miroku.

La de Urraca era la segunda, por lo que se detuvo frente a la puerta corrediza de esta, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse para no entrar resollando y despertarla; retrocedió hacia el barandal de madera tras de ella, que rodeaba todo el pasillo, se recargó en él.

Se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía, justo lo que estaba evitando desde que salió de su habitación. Kagome y Kikyo le preguntaron porque aún no se había quitado la ropa de día, a lo que ella respondió que aún tenía deberes que hacer, por suerte ya no le preguntaron más y la dejaron marcharse.

Sango sintió una brisa tras de ella, era algo extraño, la hizo sentirse observada e insegura, desnuda a la vista de alguien, miró hacia atrás y solo se encontró con el resto de las habitaciones; la de en medio era la de Miroku.

Pero no había nadie ni nada más que la noche, respiró hondo y se quitó las sandalias del brazo para dejarlas sobre el suelo de madera; después deslizo muy lento la puerta hacía un lado y se adentró en la habitación cubierta de elegante tatami.

Urraca estaba más que dormida, tal vez iba por el quinto sueño de la noche, estaba tendida de lado sobre su enorme y elegante futon de seda y sabanas finas. Sango la miró con reproche, ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquila, sabiendo que había arruinado su vida? La de ella y la de Kagome. Negó en silencio, restándole importancia a sus ronquidos y buscando el pequeño florero entre la oscuridad.

Dio con él, al verlo sobre una pequeña mesa de decoración; Urraca tenía una garganta enorme, o eso parecía, ¿De dónde más salían esos insoportables ronquidos?

"Solo de un monstruo", se respondió Sango.

Camino rápido, descalza, hacía la pequeña mesita y sacó de in tirón el trio de inservibles flores que contenía; metió la mano dentro de él y extrajo un pequeño fardo de dinero, tuvo cuidado de no tirar pétalos secos para que fuera más difícil percatarse del robo.

De prisa regresó las flores al florero, y posteriormente este a su lugar sobre la mesa.

Salió huyendo del sonido mortal de los ronquidos incesantes, recogió sus sandalias y corrió, perdiéndose en la noche.

No había luna esa vez, por lo que todo estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad, no habían velas alumbrando. Sango temía caerse de pronto del pasillo hacía el suelo o chocar contra el barandal o alguna puerta. A pesar de no mirar sus pasos, confiaba en que lograría salir ilesa, vivía en ese palacio desde los nueve años y se lo sabía casi de memoria, recorrió más de cinco veces cada lugar y tenía eso a su favor.

De prisa, llegó a la parte de atrás del palacio, en donde se encontraban las pequeñas casas de la demás servidumbre. Debía apresurarse en su escape, en esa parte todas las personas madrugaban para poder atender a los señores de la casa y a los samurái.

Detrás de todas las chozas, se encontraba el muro que rodeaba todo el lugar, la parte trasera fue su primera opción para salir desde el principio. Si salía por la parte de adelante se darían cuenta los centinelas, y en caso de que no la descubrieran de milagro, sabrían por dónde se fue; por eso decidió saltar el muro contrario, así sería más difícil de rastrear y llevaría una ventaja sobre ellos.

Se preparó, amarrándose de nuevo las sandalias al brazo y quitándose los calcetines para tener un mejor agarre en la madera. Se disponía a escalar por el gran árbol que se encontraba ahí desde siempre, cuando era niña solía hacerlo, pero llegaba solo hasta la mitad de él, más adelante se podía ver detrás del muro y estaba segura de que se podía salir por ahí.

Se agarró a las veredas que se habían formado entre la corteza del gran árbol, con las manos y con los pies comenzó a darse impulso para alcanzar la rama más cercana al suelo, fue mucho más fácil ahora que era más alta.

Confiada, continúo con su ascenso. En eso estaba cuando sintió una luz detrás suyo, vio el pequeño resplandor que emitía y se asustó, supo que la habían descubierto y que todo su plan se había echado a perder.

-¿Sango?, ¿qué haces aquí y a esta hora?-

Sango juntó su frente con la madera, agradeció en silencio y bajó lo que había logrado subir. Menos mal, Kagome se encontraba detrás de ella, viéndola con curiosidad, llevaba sus prendas de dormir y en sus manos una veladora.

Sango se dirigió a ella, -¿Qué parece que hago?, voy a escapar de aquí, no pienso casarme con ese hombre-. Y regresó su atención al árbol.

-Pero… si te vas me quedare yo sola-

-Estarás con Kikyo, Inuyasha también y con Miroku-

-No, yo no quiero quedarme con Kikyo, no es amistosa conmigo, Inuyasha no va a hablarme después de la boda, la cual desapruebo-, Sango ya había llegado de nuevo a su primer apoyo de madera y la miró desde la altura, Kagome continuó -Si te vas, ten por seguro que me quedaré sola y me aburriré hasta morirme-

-No digas eso Kagome, pero es que no puedo hacer nada ya, esto es mi única salida-

Kagome se quedó callada y agachó el rostro, como quería ayudarla, pero ya no se podía cancelar nada y estaba segura de que Miroku sería bueno con ella.

Pero una idea surgió en su mente, al verla tan triste se dio cuenta, de que tampoco sería lo mismo sin Kagome, se sentiría sola sin su mejor amiga.

-Kagome, ven conmigo-

La chica en el suelo la miró con el rostro bañado en esperanza, asintió y se acercó a las raíces del árbol.

-Dame tu mano- , indicó Sango.

-Ayúdame a subir- le pidió Kagome, mientras tiraba de ella hacía la rama en la cual estaba parada.

-Escucha, pisa en dónde to pise- y así lo hizo. Se movía con cuidado sobre las enormes ramas, cada que sus pies buscaban una nueva, los de Kagome se encargaban de ocupar el lugar que habían abandonado.

Pero, pronto Sango se dio cuenta de que llegar más arriba de la mitad sería todo un desafío. Alguien había cortado todas las ramas que sobresalían por fuera del muro.

-Y, ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Kagome cuando llegó más cerca de su amiga.

-Ahora vamos a subir más y pasar del otro lado-

Kagome la sujetó de la manga de su kimono, -Pero es imposible, nuestros pies no van a caber en un lugar tan reducido, y los cortes de esas ramas pueden ser peligrosos-

-No me importa, lo lograremos, ya verás-, y siguió subiendo.

Cada que ponía los pies desnudos sobre lo que había quedado de las ramas, astillas y filos del corte se le incrustaban en la piel.

Kagome ni siquiera había pensado en sacarse las sandalias de los pies, por lo que para ella era mucho más difícil lograr que sus pies se apoyarán en os reducidos espacios sobre los que escalaban, sin embargo recibía menos daños sobre las plantas.

La cabeza de Sango ya casi lograba sobrepasar por el muro y Kagome estaba justo debajo de ella.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué es lo que ves?-

-Solo veo el campo oscuro, si hubiera luna se verían muchas más cosas-

Sango ni siquiera noto en donde busco apoyo para subir, por lo que terminó sujetándose de una pequeña y frágil rama, la cual se partió al instante, incapaz de poder sostener du peso. Uno de los pies de Sango resbaló sobre la mano de Kagome, haciendo que esta se soltara y estuviera a punto de caer; Sango casi se desmaya de miedo por su amiga, pero Kagome se había sujetado justo a tiempo del tobillo de su amiga, evitando la caída temporalmente.

Sango sabía que Kagome era delgada, sin embargo ella no era tan fuerte, y el peso de Kagome hacia que su pie se incrustara cada vez más en el filo de un corte sobre una rama.

-Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Kagome asintió, solo estaba sujeta al tobillo de su amiga, colgando de uno de sus brazos. Sango supo que no resistiría por mucho tiempo, y ella misma tampoco soportaría el dolor que le provocaba sostener a su compañera.

-Kagome necesito que te sujetes a otra rama-

-Si me suelto, me caigo- replicó Kagome, con los ojos húmedos.

-No lo harás, créeme-, Sango le sonrió, tratando de disimular el dolor para que Kagome no se asustara.

-Tengo miedo Sango- , la vio suplicante, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, ¿cargarla usando únicamente su pierna? No era tan fuerte, y tampoco Kagome.

Pero ambas eran muy valientes.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que me dijiste?- la pregunta de Sango hizo que Kagome la mirará desde abajo. – Me dijiste que no me diera por vencida- Kagome abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, -Así que, te suplico, no te des por vencida Kagome-

Y ella asintió, sin apartar la vista de su mejor amiga. Subió el otro de sus brazos en busca de otro sitio en donde apoyarse y, en un movimiento rápido, soltó a Sango y se columpio hacía su nuevo punto de agarre.

Sango dejó de sentir la presión en su pie, más abajo se encontraba Kagome, con la cara llena de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa, de la cual le fue imposible no contagiarse. Ambas comenzaron a reírse, al parecer Kagome aún no era consciente de que la sangre de su amiga le manchaba la mano y la muñeca del brazo de donde había estado sujetándola. Y Sango estaba demasiado contenta como para que eso la preocupara o logrará distraerla de algo más importante. Se concentró en subir de nuevo, pero esta vez ni siquiera miró hacia arriba, después de eso tenía tanta confianza que se sujetó de lo primero que se cruzó con sus dedos, del aire. Cayó sobre Kagome, y ambas terminaron en el suelo.

 **OoO**

Cuando se despertó estaba tumbada boca arriba, sentía un tremendo dolor en las palmas de las manos y en las plantas de sus pies, sentía toda la cabeza dándole vueltas. Las imágenes de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes en sus recuerdos, miró hacía uno de sus lados. Kagome estaba tendida a su derecha, con una parte del rostro morada y un brazo entablillado. Recordó que había caído sobre ella, pobre Kagome.

Escucho la puerta deslizarse, miró el lugar en donde estaba la susodicha y contemplo a Urraca, con los brazos cruzados y viéndola con reproche. Sango quiso hablarle, pero estaba muy mareada y solo logró emitir un débil gemido.

-No te molestes en tratar de disculparte- Dijo Urraca mientras se colocaba al lado de Kagome y le dejaba al lado un cuenco de agua. –Ya todos sabemos lo que tramaban, lamento que hayan terminado así pero eso les pasa por hacerse las valientes-

Después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sango y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ahora tendré que presentarte toda golpeada con el terrateniente-

Sango se lamentó, a pesar de todo no habían podido lograr escapar. No derramó ni una sola lágrima… hasta que Urraca salió de la Habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de ella.

Lloró y lloró todo lo que pudo, en silencio dejó húmedas sus mejillas y su rostro.

Alguien más entró a la habitación y ella ya no pudo secar sus lágrimas, Miroku la vio llorar. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no dijeron nada, al menos no con sus bocas. Miroku parecía estar diciendo su nombre con sus azules ojos, y ella le decía algo parecido a "Cobarde".

-Sango…- dijo Miroku al fin.

-¿Qué pasa?- el esfuerzo de Sango para que su voz no se apagara rindió sus frutos.

Miroku se arrodilló a su lado y, con el dorso de su mano le dio una caricia en el rostro, le dijo que lo lamentaba, que lo perdonara por ser tan cobarde y no luchar por ella, Sango no podía más que llorar mientras escuchaba todas cada una de sus disculpas, por todo su rostro corrían los rastros de lágrimas y de sus ojos emanaba tanto amor y tanto arrepentimiento. Miroku era orgullosos, como todos los hombres, pero esta vez no se tragó el llanto y la acompaño en esa silenciosa confesión.

Sango se incorporó como pudo, él le tomó las manos vendadas entre las suyas y le pidió que nuca se separaran, que se quedar por siempre a su lado.

-Siempre lo he estado, siempre lo estaré- Dijo ella antes de que él la besara en los labios, para después limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro con los mismos.

Kagome seguía dormida tras de ellos.

 **OoO**

Después de dos días de aparente paz, el terrateniente se hizo presente en el palacio Ayakima. Al final de una breve y cortésmente forzada bienvenida, Miroku lo hizo pasar a uno de los salones de té para conversar.

Durante esos dos días, él no se había apartado de Sango y dormía con ella en las noches. Urraca había estado en total desacuerdo, pero al final Miroku le confesó sus sentimientos por Sango, le dijo que eran recíprocos y que habían existido desde hace mucho tiempo, poco le importó que ella fuera una de sus protegidas y que Urraca fuera responsable de elegir a su esposo, Miroku estaba decidido y esta vez iba a pelear.

-Así que como espero haya entendido, -dijo Miroku al terrateniente, en privado, -me niego a entregarle a Sango-

El terrateniente estaba rojo, pero después de haber escuchado lo mucho que la amaba, no le quedaba otra opción más que prescindir de ella.

-No obstante, ya que se me ha negado la mano de aquella señorita, creo que debería ofrecerme con una buena compensación-

Miroku sabía a lo que se refería, ojala y Kagome no se estuviera paseando por el castillo ese día.

 **OoO**

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una de las orillas del pozo de donde se sacaba agua para todo el palacio, hablaba amenamente con Kagome mientras ella lanzaba un cubo al interior del pozo, él estaba ahí para ayudarla con todo lo que su brazo roto le impidiera hacer.

-No entiendo que les pasa a Sango y a Miroku, está bien que se quieran y todo pero es demasiado cariño junto, ¿No te parece?, además tardó mucho en declarase-

-Pero si a ustedes también se les hizo tarde- Kikyo salió al patio en dónde estaban ambos, con un enorme recipiente lleno de arroz.

Inuyasha bufó y bajo del pozo.

Un hombre emergió de uno de los pasillos y se quedó mirando en su dirección, Inuyasha lo reconocía como el terrateniente, seguramente estaba enojado, pues llegó dando zancadas y refunfuñando, hasta que vio a las dos mujeres que estaban con él.

El hombre se perdió de su vista por uno de los pasillos, después de unos minutos regreso, ya calzado y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los tres.

-Buenos días Señor, es un verdadero misterio verlo de nuevo, pensé que, pese a las circunstancias fallidas de su matrimonio, no se volvería a presentar-

Inuyasha se aproximó al hombre y se colocó delante de Kagome y de Kikyo en un gesto protector.

-Me temo que se ha presentado otra opción, la cual no pienso dejar de lado-, dicho esto, el terrateniente paso por un lado del samurái y se aproximó a Kagome. La mano que estiro hacía ella quedó detenida a medio camino por otra más fuerte, Inuyasha lo mantenía sujeto de la muñeca, mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia y mantenía su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué se aproxima tanto a mi esposa?- el tono de Inuyasha fue gélido, hasta a Kikyo le heló la sangre.

El terrateniente lo vio, primero asustado y luego ofendido, retiró la mano con brusquedad y se dio media vuelta.

Antes de que se fuera, una voz a lo lejos gritó el nombre de Kikyo, ella recogió apresurada su carga de arroz y caminó con prisa hacía el lugar de donde había llegado su nombre. A pesar de que ambos tomarían caminos distintos, el terrateniente no se movió hasta que Kikyo desapareció de su vista, se quedó embobado viéndola partir, Inuyasha no se percató de nada, solo Kagome lo percibió.

 **OoO**

Aquella mañana en la que Kikyo se fue, no hablo con nadie ni dijo nada, por lo que ni Sango ni Kagome supieron si estaba feliz o triste. Ni siquiera levantó la mano en forma de despedida mientras se iba a su nuevo hogar.

-¿Crees que este bien allá?-

Ahora, ella y Kagome estaban de camino a la habitación de Urraca, Sango se había olvidado de devolver el dinero que había hurtado; ambas habían tenido suerte de que Urraca no se hubiera dado cuenta del robo aún.

-No lo sé, ella siempre quiso una vida llena de comodidades, pero nunca nos ha contado nada de sus sentimientos-

Kagome asintió y ambas entraron en la habitación, no habían tomado nada del dinero, por lo que no habría pruebas de su desaparición.

-¿Cómo crees que se sienta casarse?- preguntó Kagome mientras ambas se dirigían de vuelta a su habitación.

-No creo que sea muy distinto a ser novios-

-Pero tú y yo nunca hemos tenido un novio formal- replicó Kagome, divertida.

Sango sonrió y le dio la razón internamente, Kagome y ella nunca lograría quedar en paz con esos dos cabezotas, aunque siempre fueran amigos, sería muy difícil dejar de pelearse.

-¿Oye Sango?, imagina que hubiera pasado si sí me hubiera casado con Miroku-

Sango rio ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, -Creo que todas las noches, dormiría en mi habitación-

-Y… ¿Si tú te hubieras quedado con Inuyasha?-

Sango se paró de repente y la miró confusa, después rio aún más fuerte.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?, nos mataríamos, dos agujas no hacen buena pareja-


End file.
